Doctor Who, the sequel
by Avenger 22
Summary: When Darlex take over Legion headquarters Tanya Lang-Richards, a.k.a ElastaGirl, calls the Doctor for help. But can he?


Doctor Who the sequel

Chapter One

The Legionnaires were minding their own business in their headquarters of New Metropolis when suddenly the alarm sounded and a red light flashed. They rushed to see what it was so they went to the living area. With its green walls, chairs and purple holo screens with yellow lines on them.

"What is it?" Cosmic Boy inquired having just flown into the room. He had short, dark brown hair, purple eyes and a purple costume with small, gray circles around his upper chest and a black line that went down his costume.

"The threat it uncertain but listen to this," Brainy instructed typing something on a keyboard and a holo screen appeared showing circular robots with what looked like arms.

The blonde haired, green skinned teen pressed a button on the keyboard again and it played the message.

"_We are the Darlex and we must destroy! We must destroy!"_

Brainy closed the holo screen as Saturn girl, with her long blonde hair and her concerned pink eyes, Lightning Lad, with his short, carrot orange hair and metallic arm crossed with his real one, Supergirl, in her blue costume with her red super sign wrinkled and blonde hair, and Cosmic Boy all shared a look as Tanya left the room.

In the hallway

Tanya was redirecting her flight ring to call somebody as she brushed her long, dark red hair behind her ears. He was an old friend and had helped Dawn return to her normal self. His name was the Doctor.

He didn't answer so she left a message and stood in a battle stance as the Darlex entered their headquarters and began to take them captive. Tanya redirected her flight ring once again and sat in one of the Lounge's dark orange chairs with her hands folded in her lap.

In the T.A.R.D.I.S

The Doctor, Amy, with her dark blue shirt, khaki, jeans, khaki sweater and magenta shoes and Rory, with his red t-shirt, faded blue jeans and black shoes, were all playing a game of twenty questions when something beeped. The Doctor paused the game and typed something on in a keyboard.

A screen with a girl showed up. The girl had long, dark red hair with a navy blue costume that started at the neck with a circle with the letters "EG" in the middle and a navy blue headband and a navy blue mask that covered her eyes.

"Who is she?" Amy asked and the Doctor turned to give her the quiet sign with a finger over his mouth.

He typed something on the keyboard and the message played," Hello Doctor and friends. You might not remember me but my name is ElastaGirl and I'm part of the Legion of Superheroes. I figured you could help us against the Darlex. Gotta go."

The Doctor sighed typing something on the keyboard and the two followed him, not looking to watch as the holo screen disappeared.

"And she called us friends." Rory muttered as they landed in New Metropolis while Darlex passed by the tardis it like it was nothing. The two companions looked out the window. The place was chocked with Darlex. This was going to be tough.

Chapter Two

The two moved aside as the Doctor moved towards the window and counted how many were on the outside. They quickly stepped outside, hiding behind the Tardis.

"So how many are there Doctor?" Rory asked as they looked at the Darlex and looked back at him.

The Doctor scanned them with his sonic screw driver," Well outside there are about twenty. I'll find out once we get inside."

He stepped out from behind the tardis but before he could attack them with the screw driver when an elongated navy blue object began to hit them and they went down. He quickly used his screw driver to knock them out the rest of the way.

Once all of the Darlex had been defeated Tanya met the Doctor outside as quickly as possible. The Doctor motioned for Amy and Rory to come out and they did as they were told.

"So you're the one who sent that message?" the Doctor inquired and Tanya bowed, her dark red hair concealing her face," That was ingenuous using your flight ring as an S.O.S. Pure genius!"

"Thanks," She rejoined and stood erect," The only reason I escaped was because of one of my friends, Saturn girl, the telepath. Inside the first level of headquarters there are about fifty Darlex. The next level there are about twenty five, there were twenty six but I took care of him. And finally the last level has twenty. My friends are in the third level, in the Lounge."

Tanya quickly pressed a button on her flight ring and a holo map showed the three the levels of headquarters. The Doctor pressed a button on the screw driver and programmed the map into it.

"So this doesn't look like an easy mission," Amy said," What're we going to do?"

"I have a plan." Tanya grinned about to press another button on her flight ring.

"I have a better one." The Doctor grinned even bigger and the three huddled in a circle, listening to the Doctor's master plan.

Chapter Three

"Everyone understand the plan?" The Doctor asked and the three nodded.

Amy, Rory and Tanya went into headquarters with Tanya leading them in and they all waved at the smiling Doctor. He waved back and headed for the tardis. Once he got there he closed the door, still smiling to himself as he made his way to the controls.

"I always knew I liked her." He grinned and set the controls for the first level of headquarters, programming the map into the controls, this time grimacing as it landed in the first level. He exited the tardis and purposely stood out in the open, just so that the Darlex would attack him. And he was right.

In the heating vent

"Are you sure about this?" Tanya asked as they crawled into the first level where the Doctor had just finished defeating the Darlex and shot the sonic screw driver at them, making them teleport," Teleportation, nice."

"Yeah the Doctor does stuff like that all the time." Amy said and Tanya turned to look at the two as they moved to level two.

"Really?" She asked and the two nodded their heads with their eyebrows raised and she pretended like it was a normal thing to her as they watch the Doctor take down level two.

"How's it going up there?" The Doctor asked from the radio and Tanya nearly jumped as the Doctor laughed and Amy picked up the radio.

"Fine but I think you scared Elasta Girl a little bit when you called." She reported and Tanya scoffed as they made their way towards level three.

"I'm sure I did," The Doctor chuckled," She's not used to radio communicators she's used to her flight ring or belt. Am I right, Miss Lang-Richards?"

Tanya blushed and the Doctor continued to blush," You're sprockin' right I am!"

Chapter Four

"Ok it's safe to come out now," The Doctor reported," The Darlex are all gone and the Legionnaires are safe."

Tanya opened the air vent and was the first one out, rushing towards teammates and the Doctor continued to chuckle as Amy and Rory jumped down from the vent, closed it and raced to see the Doctor.

The Doctor, followed closely behind by Amy and Rory, went to greet the Legionnaires. The Legionnaires all turned to look at him as he approached, ready for a battle if needed.

"Hello Legionnaires I know you probably don't remember us but I'm the Doctor and these are my friend Amy and Rory. We came to help with the Darlex with the help of one of your brilliant teammates, Tanya Lang-Richards. She called us from her flight ring and you have her to thank," He grinned," And you might not want to use a radio device with her or else you might frighten her."

The Legionnaires all turned to look at the red headed girl as she blushed," It was directly next to my ear what was I supposed to do?"

"Keep telling yourself that," He grinned and she blushed a deep scarlet," Could I perhaps speak with Tanya in private?"

"Of course." She said and the two went inside of the tardis, the Doctor locking the door.

"You fought valiantly back there." He and she continued to blush.

"It was nothing. It happens all the time." She said and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"No I don't think so," He countered," I have but one question for you Tanya Lang-Richards. What would you say if I invited you to come on adventures with me in the tardis with Amy and Rory? You could go anywhere and anytime you wanted and I would bring you back when you wanted to come home. What would you say because I know this hum drum life isn't for you. I know you're boring of this, this lab work that Brainy's giving you. I know he's boring you and condescendingly I might add."

Tanya sighed in defeat as the Doctor crossed his arms," I really, really want to come I do and it's a flattering offer."

The Doctor sighed," But you're afraid of leaving your friends and family behind, I completely understand. But if you ever want to come along with me all you have to do is use that flight ring of yours and I'll be there in a flash. If you want you can bring along your boyfriend Jo if you'd like."

"Thank you again and I probably will take you up on that offer." Tanya smiled as she exited the tardis and the other two companions got on.

"So what did he have to say?" Cosmic Boy asked as the tardis disappeared and Tanya turned to face them.

"He invited me to adventure with him but I turned him down. I'd rather stay here with my friends," She replied Supergirl and Saturn girl flew towards her and hugged her," And he invited Jo to come along as well."

"You know Tanya you should've taken him up on his offer," carrot top replied," You know how Brainy's treated you over the past week."

"I know and I deeply apologize about it. I just feel a little overwhelmed since there's more than one genius around here besides me." Brainy said the girls all turned to look at the green teen.

"It's ok Brainy, we got your back." Saturn girl said as the Legion cruiser landed behind Legion headquarters.

"I'm home!" Jo shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth and Tanya flew over to see him as Phantom girl, Timber Wolf, Bouncy and Triplicate girl all exited the cruiser behind him and the couple kissed.

"Notice she only acts like a girl when Jo's around." Carrot top teased earning a glare and burn from Saturn girl and Super girl. The End

_Disclaimer-I don't own LOSH or Doctor Who but I do own my own OC's so please ask before you use them! P.S. this story uses Matt Smith as the Doctor, if you're confused._


End file.
